Next Generation Avengers: Time To Turn Back The Clock
by Thorn Spirit
Summary: After the avenger's movie, time moved on and so did the Avengers. All of the Avengers settled down and had children. Now those children are the ages of 14 and 13, working in a team they call the Next Generation Avengers...One day on a mission, the NG Avengers(NG Next Generation) are sent back to the past where the Avengers movie would have ended. All hell breaks loose with wild sh
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Odin Volstagg Hogun Odinson: leader of the Next generation avengers; eldest daughter of thor and loki; superhero name:death angel; age: 14 almost 15(oldest); appearance: strawberry blonde hair, green eyes; superhero appearance: half black half white hair, one red eye and one pink eye; abilities: shape shifting, one black wing, one white wing, magic like loki, magical sythe by the name of blood mary, super strength; super costume looks like a silky royal dress that has slits on the sides of the legs, like a chinese dress does.

Makayla Frigga Jane Fandral Sif Odinson: youngest daughter of thor and loki; superhero name: lady Asgard; age:14; Appearance: dirty blonde hair, misty light blue eyes; superhero appearance: pure blonde hair, shining deep blue eyes; abilities: shape shifting, magic like loki, magical twin swords that are named double and trouble, super strength; super costume looks like a girl version of thor's but light purple and is a skirt instead of pants

Summer Peggy Pepper Howard Stark-Rogers: only child of steve and tony; superhero name: girl America; age:14; appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, tall; abilities: super strength, almost unbreakable skin, every ability that steve got from the super solider serum, shield like Steve's but looks like a hologram(made from stark technology, of course); super costume looks like a black tank top, a blue with a star in the middle hoodie that has no zipper and shows the belly area( basically a hoodie that has had the material that covers the belly, cut off). blue pants and metal boots that look like combat boots(they are basically made so she can fly)

Leah Betty Banner: only child of bruce banner, mother is unknown; superhero name: mal; age: 13 almost 14; appearance: brow hair and green eyes; abilities: green flame like fairy wings, can shoot acid out of hands, super strength; super costume is green and tan belly shirt( looks kinda like tsunade's shirt ,but without the belly, from naruto) and green and tan skirt, also a blue cape

Julia May Mary-Jane Parker-Wilson: only child of wade and peter; superhero name: spideypool; age: 13 almost 14; appearance: brown hair, brown eyes, tallest; abilities: can shoot webs from hands like peter but hers is much stronger, stick to walls, super strength, healing ability like wade; super costume looks like peters but is only black and red, also has place in mask for her ponytail to stick out

Kyra Talon Barton-Romanoff: only child of clint and natasha; superhero name: agent hawk-widow ;age: 14; appearance: red almost orange looking hair, green eyes; abilities: trained assassin just like her parents, has the eyes of a hawk(means she has ability to see really far away to spot her target easier); super costume is like natasha's but with a mask and is a dark purple

Aaliyah Phil Fury: only child of maria hill and fury; superhero name: agent fury; age:14; appearance: skin tone a little lighter than fury's, black hair, dark brown eyes; abilities: know almost anything(like her father), trained to be just as good or maybe even better than her father; superhero costume looks maria's shield uniform but all black with a light blue belt, also a jacket like fury's but is black with a blue outline and a pair of black combat boots with blue laces


	2. Chapter One

~~narrator's prov~~

The Avengers tower had been quiet for weeks. No pranks played by Clint, no lightning thrown around by Thor, everything was peaceful for the Avengers. all the Avengers(plus Loki, who had to live with them as a punishment), yes all of them, have been quietly enjoying living in the tower. Natasha was currently sitting at the table cleaning her weapons while Steve was sitting on one of the couches reading, Loki was watching the TV in a bored manner, Clint and Thor were playing the wii, and Tony was just joining Bruce who was watching them. everything was perfect until a portal opened up right in front of the TV and spit out seven teenage girl wearing pajamas. After that all hell broke loose, Natasha quickly a symboled her guns and pointed them at the girls, Steve set down his book and got into a fighting stance while grabbing his shield which happened to be near by, Thor grabbed his hammer while Clint grabbed his bow, and Tony ducked behind the couch with Bruce. Loki had decided to just sit on the couch, not really caring about if there was a threat or not.

~~Destiny's prov~~

Me, Summer, Makayla, Aaliyah, Leah, Kyra, and Julia were all having a asleep over/ party in an abandoned building in Brooklyn to celebrate the end of the school year and to just have a day off from being superheros. (why an abandoned building you ask, well you see I'm the one who set up this party and I happen to really like scary places, which I was originally going to have it at a really cool cemetery but I was told that there was no way in hell I was going to have a party in the middle of a cemetery.) Everything was going great! For once we were having a peaceful night and not getting in trouble at all, well that was until a freaking portal came out of now were, right when we were at the best part of my favorite scary movie, and suck us into it! Stupid portal!

~~ narrators prov~~~

"Who the hell are you all, and what the hell are you doing in my tower?!", Tony yelled/asked the pile of teens, while peeking his head over the top of the couch.

No one answered. It seemed like the girls were out cold, but no one moved close to them seeing as how it might be a trap.

It had been a whole minute before a hand popped out of the bottom of the pile, and soon after a young girl with green eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and wearing a black tank top with silky black pajama pants, crawled out from the bottom of the pile.

the girl heaved a few heavy breaths before glaring at the pile of girls. "For a bunch of skinny girls, you guys are freaking heavy!", the girl stated, seeming to have not noticed all the weapons pointed at her.

"Now how the hell am I going to wake them up?...", the girl mumbled to herself, staring at them quizzically.

Tony got up for where he was hiding and walked over and stood next to the girl," Hey, didn't you hear me?"

"shh, uncle Tony! I'm trying to think!"

Tony looked at her like she was crazy, "I'm not-"

"Got any candy around? Wait, I already know that answer, you always hide a stash of candy under the couch.", she said, cutting Tony off while reaching under the couch and grabbing a hershey bar.

"Wait, how did you know,hey are you even listening? Great now I'm just talking to myself.", Tony said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

The girl unwrapped the top the candy bar, and stuck it under the nose of a tall girl with short brown hair, "Hey, Summer!~ If you don't wake up, I'll eat this nice, mouth watering hershey bar!~"

The other girl, now dubbed Summer, mumbled something but did budge.

"Fine! Then I'll eat it myself!", the girl stated then slowly brought the chocolate bar to her mouth. When the bar was only an inch away from her tongue, Summer's eyes snapped open and in a flash Summer had the chocolate bar in her hands holding it close to her like it was her child.

"My chocolate bar!", she growled at other girl.

The other girl put her hands up in a way to show she wouldn't come near," Okay, I won't take it away from you. I don't feel like getting bitten today."

"Good!", Summer stated while taking a bit out of the hershey bar.

The other girl just rolled her eyes while turing to another one of the girls, this time a girl with long dirty blonde hair, and screaming 'wake up' into her ear. The blonde girl shot up with a start, "Ow! Destiny, what was that for?!"

"Well, Makayla, you wouldn't wake up so...", the first girl to wake up, now dubbed Destiny, stated while looking away from Makayla's direction.

Makayla sighed, "Stupid bitch."

Destiny looked at her and smiled," Thank you, I know I'm a bitch."

Makayla and Destiny just looked at each other then busted out laughing. Clint could be heard snickering in the background and when the girls heard him , they stop laughing.

"Shut up, uncle Clint!", the girls yelled in sync ,while smirking and watching Clint's reaction. In turn Clint jumped a little with a yelp. The girls just snickered while Clint blushed, "Hey!"

"Why hello to you too, uncle Clint.", Destiny stated with a little snicker.

"'uncle Clint'? Do I know you two?"

The girls, even a chocolate faced Summer, just looked at him like he was crazy, "Uh, yeah we know you. You were basically our babysitter from the age of four till we were nine. Plus your our best friends father, so yeah we know you, duh.", Summer said like he was asking her some dumb question.

"First off, Clint doesn't have any kids and secondly, no one would leave Clint alone to watch a bunch of four year olds, even if it would be very amusing to watch.", Natasha's accented voice spoke up.

"Hey!", Clint yelled while blushing even more.

The girls looked very confused, "Normally we would be laughing our asses off about how you just roasted uncle Clint, aunt Nat, but we are very confused. uncle Clint forgetting who we are is one thing, but you too? Is the world coming to and end or something. How could you guy not remember ,Kyra, your own daughter!", Destiny yelled.

"I have no daughter, I especially don't have one with Clint."

"Wha-? What the hell is going on!?"


	3. Chapter Two

" Wha-? What the hell is going on?!"

"That's what we would like to know-ow!", Tony said, followed by getting hit in the head by a slipper.

"Looks like we woke Kyra up. She's not a happy camper when woken up.", Destiny stated while smirking, thinking about fond memories of people waking Kyra up and getting severely beaten.

"who's Kyra?", Tony asked while rubbing the side of his head where the slipper hit. "And how the hell can a slipper hurt so bad?"

"I'm Kyra and if you piss me off enough I can make just about anything I throw hurt you.", a girl with green eyes and red almost orange looking hair, stated while glaring at Tony. "What is going on and why doesn't uncle Tony know who I am?"

"We don't know ourselves.", Makayla said with a shrug.

"Do any of you no who we are?", Destiny asked with hope in her eyes. All of the Avengers shook there heads no and the hope drained from Destiny's eyes as she sighed.

" The one time we get a break, a portal opens up out of no where and sucks us into a place where our parents don't even know who we are, just our luck! Why does stuff like this always have to happen to us?", Destiny pouted.

"Because our parents are the Avengers, that's why.", Kyra stated while rolling her eyes.

"Your parents?", Steve asked, very confused.

"Yup! Our full names are Destiny Odinson, Makayla Odinson, Kyra Barton-Romanoff, and Summer Stark-Rogers. The girls that are still unconscious are Aaliyah fury, Julia Parker-Wilson, and Leah Banner." Makayla stated with a smile while pointing to each person as she said there name. All of the Avengers(when I say Avengers it means the Avengers+Loki) looked at each girl, taking in the appearances of each including the ones unconscious. they memorized that the one named Julia has shoulder length brown wavy hair, Aaliyah has short black hair and is african american, and Leah has really short brown hair. All of the avengers looked very uneasy, tense, and shocked.

"Y-you said S-stark-Rogers, what...",Steve started but was unable to finish the sentence due to the words getting stuck in his throat.

Summer smiled,"My parents are Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers, also known as Captain America and Iron Man."

"You mean Steve and me a-are your parents, that absolutely crazy! Two men can't have a kid together a-and m-me and S-Steve, we're not...", Tony started to babble, turning a little pink in the cheeks.

"Well that's how it turns out. Now tell me what year is this?", Destiny asked.

"The year is 2016.", Bruce interjected before Tony could say anything.

"Damn just our luck! We got transported to the past! Ugh!", Destiny said while pulling her hair.

"The past? What do you mean by that? Do you mean you time travelled?"

"Yes, I think so uncle Bruce. you see last time I checked it was the year 2036 and seeing as you all are saying that this is 2016, then I can conclude that the portal took us from your future and put us into the past."

"Hm, I see."

"Do you have a room we can stay in? If our time frames are the same then it should be 10pm and seeing as it is dark outside, our times are the same and it is time for us to as you humans say 'hit the hay'.", Makayla said with a yawn, interjecting Destiny and Bruce's conversation.

"Of course I have rooms you all can stay in! this is Stark tower, there are tons of rooms. But before I set you up with any rooms, I need Bruce to take some of you alls blood to run some DNA test to see if you are telling the truth.", Stark stated while looking at Bruce. In return Bruce nodded his head and left to get his medical supplies.

"Sounds good!", Summer said sitting down with a jump onto one of the couches. Everyone waited about ten minutes for Bruce to come back and in that time the girls had manage to wake up the other three that were still unconscious. When Bruce came back he took blood from all the girls then Tony showed the girls to the rooms they are to stay in, after that all the Avengers went to get some rest themselves. The next morning all the girls were up before any of the Avengers, even Steve. They were going through there daily routines like they would if they were still in their time period. When the Avengers awoke and walked into the penthouse for breakfast, they were surprised to find Aaliyah cooking breakfast, Destiny sitting on the floor while Leah drawled on her face with sharpie( by the way that happens all the time in real life, me and Leah are like sisters so we do stuff like that all the time), Summer eating a chocolate bar on a big comfy lounging chair, Makayla lazing around on the couch upsidedown while watching TV, and kyra playing strip poker with julia on the couch next to Makayla.

"Oh, hey! Hope you don't mind us taking up all of your space and Aaliyah making breakfast.", a kitty cat designed marked face Destiny said.

" I don't mind since you made coffee.", Tony stated walking to the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup full.

"What has happened to your face my dear child?", Thor asked looking a bit concerned.

"You ask me that yet Kyra and Julia are playing strip poker with only there under garments left.", Destiny said, giving him the 'are you seriously saying that' look.

"Their playing what?!", Natasha said as she stomped over to them, throwing a blanket over the almost naked girl and took away their cards, ordering them to put their clothes back on.

"Aww! B-But-", Julia and Kyra wined in unison.

"No buts!", Natasha said glaring at them. "How could you find strip poker fun?! Who even taught you how to play this game?"

"Uncle Tony taught us!", Kyra said smirking.

"Oh he did, did he.", Natasha said glaring heatedly at Tony.

"What, don't look at me! The future me did!", Tony said raising his hands in protest.

"Past or future, it doesn't matter. You still taught a bunch of underaged kids how to play strip poker!", Natasha said raising her voice, warning him to shut up before she did something that will hurt really bad. Tony took the hint, shutting his mouth and going back to drinking his coffee. All the girls cracked up, they always loved when that would happened in the future and it seems even in the past too. All the other Avengers just sat down waiting for the food to be done, they did not want to get involved in anything this early in the morning.

"Sir, the test results have come back. Would you like me to tell you what they say." JARVIS spoke up.

"Yeah, go ahead JARVIS.", Tony said.

"The blood taken from Destiny Odinson, Makayla Odinson, Aaliyah Fury, Kyra Barton-Romanoff, Julia Parker-Wilson, Summer Stark-Rogers, and Leah Banner have all come back positive, they are the children of the Avengers, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Deadpool, and Spiderman."

"T-Thank you JARVIS.", Tony said. All of the Avengers were hit hard, finally finding out that these kids were really telling the truth.

"Told you!", Makayla said in a 'know it all' tone.

All the Avengers just stared at them and thought at the same time, 'This is going to be a very long day'...


	4. Chapter Three

All the Avengers just stared at them and thought at the same time,'This is going to be a very long day'...

"So, um, any idea how you all going to get back?", Tony asked, still trying to get over the shock that they really are who they say they are and that he ends up with Steve in the future. I mean he never thought he would get married, especially not to Steve Rogers!

"No clue.", Leah said as all the girls went back to what they were originally doing.

All the Avengers just sighed and went on with there morning routines. Later that day all the Avengers and next generation were sitting in the helicarrier because some how Nick Fury had found out that the Avengers are harboring a bunch of teenage girls in the Avengers tower.

"Tell me why you have a bunch of teenaged girls, that are somehow not in the database, living with you! What are you all thinking?!", Fury yelled while pointing to the girls, who by the way looked way to nonchalant.

"Well, sir, you see these young dames showed up out of a portal one night ago. They claimed to be our children from the future. After that Tony let them sleep while JARVIS ran their blood against all of the Avengers and a few others. The blood tests came back positive, proving that they really are our kids.", Steve said going into his serious mode.

Fury looked deadly calm and talked through gritting teeth,"Anything else?"

"Yep!", Destiny spoke as she pointed to Aaliyah. "This is Aaliyah! Say hi Aaliyah!"

"Yo!", Aaliyah said while reclining back in her chair.

"Aaliyah's full name is Aaliyah Phil Fury, she's your daughter in the future uncle Fury!", Destiny said while spinning around in her chair with a big goofy grin on her face.

Fury looked like he was about to explode." Avengers! You are to follow me into another room where we will finish talking!"

All the Avengers followed as instructed and left the room, leaving only the next generation left. Fury had two guards stationed outside the room to make sure the girls didn't leave the room. All the girls had been left in silence for about five minutes before Summer broke the silence.

"I'm bored!"

"I agree with Summer, it's boring just sitting here. We should do something.", Kyra said while blankly staring at a wall.

"We should explore the hellocarrior! I mean it's gotta be different from the one we're use to.", Leah said while poking Destiny in the nose with a pencil she happened to have on her before they got dragged out of the tower.

"I'm in.", Aaliyah said while watching Destiny as she tried to lick the pencil.

Destiny put her tongue back in her mouth long enough for her to talk," Do we all agree to this?"

"Yep!"

"Ya know it!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Only if we get to raid the kitchen."

"I call knocking out the guards!"

"Can we mess with some of the agents?"

"Since we're all in agreement, let's go! Oh and of course we'll mess with some agents Julia! It would be boring if we didn't!", Destiny said as she stepped near the door, allowing it to open and Kyra to knock out the agents stationed at the door.

"Off we go to wonderland!", Destiny said stepping over the poor agents and skipping down the corridor with the rest in tow.

"We should find some chairs with wheels and race down the corridors!", Leah said as she links arms with Destiny as they skipped down the hallways singing a song from the wizard of Oz.

"We totally should! What do you guys think?", Destiny said as she inclined her head back to see them, nearly falling in the process.

"Hell yeah!", Makayla said while joining them in their little skipping and singing game.

"I don't see how we haven't been found by anyone yet.", Aaliyah whispered to Kyra who only shrugged.

The girls eventually found all the chairs they needed and zoomed around the hellacarrior, causing destruction and some panic.

"So Maria, are you going to use your vacation days soo-!", Phil tried to ask before almost getting hit by Summer.

" Sorry uncle Phil!", Summer yelled back to him as she continued down the corridor.

"Hey wait! Aren't you all 'spose to be contained in a conference room?!", Maria said while trying to catch up with them and failing." Agent Coulson, please tell Director Fury while I try to catch them!"

Coulson nodded and ran to inform Fury. When he reached the room Fury was talking to the Avengers in, he burst through the doors," Sir, the children somehow escaped and are causing chaos!"

Fury sighed and looked at the avengers,"come on, we are going to find your 'children'."

They all rushed out of the room and follow Coulson to where he last saw them.

When they got there they were almost run over by Destiny and Leah as they zipped by.

"Hi!", They said in unison as they neared the end of the corridor.

"Stop!", Fury yelled while glaring at them a glare that even Tony would be afraid of.

The girls stop, turned around,and just smiled.

"Is uncle Fury trying to be scary?", Leah asked.

"I think so...oh well!", Destiny said as they push off down the corridor and rounded a corner.

"Well that was unexpected. I really thought they would stop, but it looks like they're not afraid of you eyepatch!", Tony said with a huge grin.

"Shut up Stark.", Fury said as continued down the corridor after them.

They continued on for a while trying to catch at least one of them, but they kept slipping through their fingers. Eventually the Avengers ended up in the kitchen only to find Summer digging through one of the fridge.

"Oh, hi.", Summer said while looking up from the fridge with a chicken leg in one hand and a pickle in the other.

"..."

" If your looking for the others,try the meat locker. Makayla and Julia kept trying to steal my food so I locked them in there. Kyra and Aaliyah are playing cards in the engine room, Destiny is hiding in one of the cabinets reading, and Leah is currently stuck to the wall asleep in a conference room."

" We left you guys alone for less than an hour and two of you end up stuck in a freezer because one of you wanted the food to yourself, one of you are hiding in a cabinet, two play cards near the engines, and one of you stuck to the wall asleep. Is this a normal thing for all of you?", Clint asked looking amused.

"No, usually Destiny is stuck to the wall instead of Leah and Kyra is usually out torturing the agents in some way."

"One question, how do you make someone stick on the wall?", Tony asked.

"Summer looked at him like he was an idiot, " Ducktape."

"Where did you get ducktape?"

"From-", summer started then another portal appeared in front of them yet again and spit out ten young teenagers.

"What, again?", Tony said with a sigh.

"Hey! I know these people! It's Josh, Kayelin, Heather, Conner, Paige, Daisy, Michelle, Amarie, Trevor, and Cathie."

" You know these people?"

" Yeah, they're part of our superhero group, we call ourselves the Next Generation Heros. Destiny's our leader.", Summer said nonchalantly as she finished her chicken leg.

From here on this story will be a crossover of DC and Marvel! You are about to meet the kids from DC!


	5. a good important update!

Dear readers I have changed this story from not just the Avengers but all of Marvel and DC. It will keep its name but characters from DC will be added as well! Thanks for reading, you all have been so awesome! I plan to continue this story to at least 15 chapters or more! I promise I will not abandon this story, I love it too much! Thanks! Thorn is out!


	6. prechapter 4

New character profiles...

Kayelin Felicity Allen-Jordan: Eldest daughter of the flash and green lantern; superhero name: pink lantern; age: 14; appearance: dark brown eyes, short brownish blonde hair, always wears a headband; abilities: super reflexes and green lantern like powers but is pink and doesn't need a ring; super costume looks like green lanterns but has a skirt and is short sleeved. Also pink instead of green.

Heather Speedy Queen: Eldest daughter of green arrow and black canary; superhero name: teen arrow; age : 14; appearance: long blonde hair that is always in a messy bun, blueish grey eyes, and is short; abilities: super reflexes; super costume looks like green lanterns but is blue and purple.

Conner Jean Marie: Eldest daughter of wolverine and rouge; superhero name: wolf; age: 14; appearance: long brown hair that is messy in a bun, and green eyes; abilities: heals like wolverine and has claws exactly like wolverines, also abilities like rouges but she can touch anyone and not effect them. Rouge can also touch her without effecting her; superhero costume looks like rouges but is blue and purple.

Paige Vanessa Parker-Wilson: daughter of spiderman and deadpool, Julia's twin sister( they don't look like twin but they are); superhero name:lady deadman; age: 13 almost 14; appearance: shoulder length straight brown hair, brown eyes; abilities: same as Julia; super costume looks like deadpool's but is blue and black with a little bit of red in spots.

Daisy Clark Starr: eldest daughter of super girl and power girl; superhero name: kryptonite princess; age: 14; appearance: short blondish brown hair and green eyes; abilities: all the same powers as super girl; superhero costume looks exactly like super girls but is blue and black.

Michelle Xavier Emma Summers: eldest daughter of cyclops and jean; superhero name: miss Phoenix; age: 14; appearance: dark red curly hair and brown eyes; abilities: same as jean; superhero costume is a red x-men suit with a black sash and boots.

Josh Harvey wayne: eldest son of poison ivy and two face; Josh is not a villian like his parents, he's a super hero. He was raised by Bruce Wayne because poison ivy and two face didn't want him and had left him to die when he was only a day old; superhero name: Jungle boy; age: 14; appearance: ginger hair and dark brown eyes; abilities: can control all plant life and can understand what animals are say and he can speak back to them; costume is brown shorts, a white button up shirt and a green bow tie.(I know that not really like a superhero costume but that's all I could see josh wearing)

Amarie Azari T'challa: eldest daughter of Storm and T'challa; superhero name: black panther; age: 14; appearance: light brown skin, dark brown almost black hair, dark brown eyes; abilities: she has all the abilities of both her parents; superhero costume looks like storm but has the same mask as the black panther. There is also a place in the mask for her pony tail to stick out and instead of pants she wears a skirt.

Cathie Harleen Quinzel: eldest daughter of the joker and Harley Quinn; cathie was originally a part in crime with her parents but found interest in the next generation heros and started to follow them around. After a while the team got use to it, well some of them did, and destiny asked her to join the team. After that cathie was taken in by the banner's because her parents tried to killer her for becoming a hero; superhero name: Maddie Hat; appearance: purple, blonde, and blue hair, green eyes; abilities: none, but she is as sly and crazy as the joker. She also has a big hammer she uses as a weapon, she calls it circus freak; super hero costume is a black tank top, a jean jacket, black leggings, a red belt with tint spikes, and red high heel boots.

Trevor Ben Richards: eldest son of Mr. Fantastic and the invisible women; superhero name: the invisible man; age: 14; appearance: brown hair, brown eyes; abilities: has all the same abilities as his parents but tends to us his mothers type of power more often; superhero costume looks like Reed's but is blue and white. Also he has cool metal shoes and has a cool gauntlet on each hand.

Sorry for the wait everyone. The next chapter will be out soon, I'm almost finished writing it!


	7. Chapter four

"Ow, that hurt! Wait where are we? Is that you Summer? I thought you were missing? We've been looking for you and the others! Uncle Tony and uncle Steve have been going crazy trying to find you. It hilarious watching them worry, you should see it! hahaha!", a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said as she stood up and hugged Summer.

" Hi to you to, Paige! Is it really that funny to watch?", Summer said hugging her back then turning so they faced the Avengers." Everyone this is Paige, she's Julia's twin sister. She know as lady deadman in the future. Paige this is the avengers from the past, we all are in the past somehow."

"Cool!"

Right as Paige said that the doors to the freezer Makayla and Julia were stuck in, flew off its henge's and Julia came rushing out with Makayla on her heels.

"PAIGE!", Makayla and Julia yelled in unison as they tackled the girl to the floor.

"Wait, did we ever tell you all our superhero names or show you the costumes?", Summer asked while ignoring the other girls.

"No, I don't think you have.", Steve said while still staring at the girls play fighting on the floor.

"Then I guess we will have to show you guys later then!", Destiny said as she flung open one of the cabinet doors and climbed out.

"Did you finish the book you were reading?", Summer asked while bending down and helping the others, who fell through the portal, stand up.

"Yep! It was great!", Destiny said while joining Summer in helping the others up.

"So wait we're in the past? That's awesome!", a girl with dark brown eyes and short brown-blonde hair said as she grabbed Destiny and started fangirling out.

"Calm down Kayelin, I know its awesome but I'd rather not die by your killer hug!", Destiny said while gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry Dusty!", Kayelin said while releasing Destiny.

"Its okay.", Destiny said, catching her breath.

"So what are your names?", Steve asked.

"My name is Kayelin Allen-Barton, also known as the pink lantern . My parents are the flash and green lantern!", Kayelin said proudly.

Next a girl with long blonde hair in a messy bun spoke, " yo! My names Heather Queen also known as teen arrow. My parents are the green arrow and the black canary."

"Yo, My names Conner Marie also known as wolf. My parents are Rouge and the Wolverine.", a girl with long brown hair in a messy bun said as she looked at her phone.

"Hello, my name is Daisy Starr also known as kryptonite princess. My parents are power girl and super girl.", a girl with blond-brown hair and green eyes said as she dusted herself of and smiled at them.

"Hello, my names Michelle Summers also known as Miss Phoenix. My parents are cyclops and Jean of the x-men.", a dark red haired girl with brown eyes said as she shook all the Avengers hands.

A ginger haired boy was the next one to speak,"hi! My names Josh Wayne also known as jungle boy! My adopted parents are batman and superman!"

"My names Cathie Quinzel also know as Maddie Hat. And that's all your getting out of me.", a girl with multi colored hair said as she leaned against one of the walls. Destiny just rolled her eyes and smiled," Cathie is Leah's recently adopted sister."

Cathie didnt say anything to confirm what was just told, she just looked around the room then said,"Where's Leah? You didn't loose her did you? Because if you did that would be funny."

" We didn't loose her this time. She's just asleep in one of the conference rooms, taped to the wall."

All the Avengers gave her a funny look as Cathie bursted out laughing in the background.

" I'll explain later but for right know I want you to meet the last two people of our team. This is Amarie also known as the black panther, her parents are storm and T'challa. And last but not least this is Trevor Richards also known as the invisible man, his parents are the invisible women and Mr. Fantastic.", Destiny said as she slung her arm around a girl with dark brown almost black hair and a brown haired boy.

After that all the kids were talking and the Avengers just stood there and looked at them then at Fury.

Fury sighed and rubbed his eyes, well eye," I will have my agents contact there future parents, but for now they will be in your alls hands."

All the avengers didn't say anything, they just nodded. Taking that as a sign that they would do as they were told, Fury started to walk out the door then stopped and turned back to face them,"Oh and you might not want to forget Ms. Banner and her two friends playing cards in the engine room."

After saying that Fury turned back around and walked out. After he left all the Avengers gave a deep sigh.

"Now there's seventeen of them, great.", Tony said as he rubbed his head, already feeling the head ache that he would have eventually gotten from a bunch of noisy teenagers.

"Hey, it's not like its the end of the world. They can't be that bad... Can they?", Clint said while looking at them then the kids.

Suddenly a big yell was heard and an angry looking Leah flew in chasing after a hysterical Cathie. The Avengers just stared at them in silence as Destiny and Michelle tried to stop Leah from killing Cathie.

"Don't worry, we're not always this bad, we have some good days.", a voice behind the Avengers said, making them jump. When they turned around they saw Kyra and Aaliyah standing behind them, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you two been there?", Natasha asked, amazed that someone was able to sneak up on her.

"We've been standing here since the introductions started, you just never noticed us. I'm surprised that uncle Fury didn't notice us.", Kyra said nonchalantly.

"How often do you all have a good day?", Bruce asked.

"Hm, let's see. About once or twice a month.", Aaliyah said while looking like she was calculating how long.

All the Avengers just looked at each other and sighed. This is not how they thought they would be spending their day.


	8. Chapter five

Soon after everything had calmed down, the Avengers and the Next Generation Heros departed from the Helicarrier. When they got to the Avengers Tower, Tony decide that all the kids were going to share one floor to keep them together, no matter how bad that idea was.

"So wait, your letting all of us stay on one floor, alone, with no supervision?", Daisy ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, I wouldn't say no supervision, JARVIS will be keeping a close eye on all of you.", Tony informed.

"That's what you use to tell us when we were younger but we always found a way to make it past your defences. That's why uncle Clint started watching us instead of JARVIS.", Heather said while sitting on a counter on the very floor they were to stay in.

"What do you mea-", Steve started to say before getting cut off by Kyra.

"I call the vents."

"Oh! I call the room with the best view!"

"Dibs on the biggest room."

"Hey! I want the biggest room!"

"You only want the biggest room because your larger then the rest of us."

"Is that a fat joke!?"

"Calm down ladies, I will take the biggest room to solve this argument."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

"Shut up people and just pick a random room. And if you are in a disagreement then you shall simply share the room."

The arguments continued as they split of to find the room they want, leaving the Avengers to be forgotten where they stand.

"All of them are such great listeners.",Clint said while rolling his eyes.

"You can say that again.", Tony stated while they all the Avengers climbed into the elevator and left the floor they were currently on.

As the day went on the time travellers eventually figured out the sleeping arrangement. When night fell all of them piled into the sitting room, that their floor happened to have, to chat and have a little fun before they went to bed.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to watch?", Destiny asked as she plopped down on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"We should watch anime!", Kayelin said while she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Sorry Kayelin, but no. Not everyone here likes anime.", Destiny said while putting a foot in Makayla's face to keep her from getting any of the popcorn.

"How about Harry potter?", Michelle asked while getting some of the popcorn.

"Eh! She get popcorn and I don't?!", Makayla whined.

"Yes, now shush little sister! And yes, Michelle, Harry Potter sounds like a great choice! Any objections? None? Okay then Harry potter it is!"

Twenty minutes into the movie some of heroes stared to get hungry, especially Summer.

"I'm going to get some food.", Summer said while walking into the kitchen.

"I'll go with you!", Makayla said standing up and walking to the kitchen after her.

"I'm coming too!", Paige said as she ran into the kitchen and almost tore the door down as she did so.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let them go in there without supervision?", Leah asked Destiny as she looked at the door then her.

"They will be fine... I hope.", Destiny said while looking at the door that leads to the kitchen. Ten minutes later a huge boom came from the kitchen. Destiny got up and rushed into the kitchen, most of the others following her. When they got there they saw that the wall were covered in some kind of food, the microwave was blown to pieces, and the girl were covered in food just like the walls.

"What did you three do!?", Destiny said while looking around the messy room in amazement.

"We were heating up a bunch of poptarts when those two decided to start ruff housing. They started using powers and Paige hit Makayla in the face with one of her webs making Makayla loose control of her of her lightning and hit the microwave, making it explode!", Summer said while growling at Paige and Makayla for making her food explode.

Makayla and Paige sheepishly laughing, " whoops?"

"Would you like me to clean up this mess ?", JARVIS asked Destiny.

Destiny just shook her head no and said," No thank you JARVIS, the girls will clean it up themselves. And JARVIS?"

" Yes Ms. Odinson."

"Please call me Destiny not Ms. Odinson."

" Yes Ms. Destiny."

"Well I guess that's good enough. Now, you three, clean this mess up."

"B-but!...fine..."

"Okay now let us finish the movie!", Destiny said as she pushed everyone who wasn't on clean up duty to the sitting room.

When they got into the sitting room they found Cathie spread out in the middle of the floor, naked and dead asleep.

"Okay, I think that means bed time for everyone!", Destiny said while turning around and facing the group.

No one said anything, they just ran off to there rooms.

"Wait! Who is going to help me get her to bed!", Destiny yelled at them but they had all already disappeared into there rooms.

"Great, just great.", Destiny said while looking at Cathie and sighing as she threw a blanket over the poor naked girl.

By midnight Destiny was finally able to get Cathie in bed and since she didn't feel sleepy, she decided to take a walk around the tower. After a while of walking Destiny heard noise coming from a near by room and decided to see who else was up at this time. When she went inside she found Steve in a corner of the room killing a punching bag.

"Uncle Steve?", Destiny said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Steve jumped, startled by her, and turned around very quickly, "D-Destiny! You scared me! What are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"It is actually morning now. And I should be asking why you are still up."

"I-I'm just, uh, you know letting off some steam."

"I know when your lying uncle Steve."

"I'm not ly-"

"Yes you are. Now tell me what's wrong.", Destiny gave him a stern look and he signed while sitting down.

"Am I happy in the future?", Steve asked while looking at the floor.

"Of course you are! Why would you ask that?", she asked as she sat beside him.

"Because love never ends well for me. The last time I let myself love someone was back during the war and that ended up with me trapped in an iceberg!", Steve said while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Uncle Steve, trust me when I say this, in the future your happy. You have a wonderful husband that loves you very much, two awesome kids, the avengers, the next generation heroes, and so much more. In the future your not scared to love and I know your not because I asked you that very question when I was younger. I asked you these exact words, 'Uncle Steve, why are you not afraid to love even though you could loose everything?'."

Steve took his hands off his face and looked at her," How did I respond?"

" You looked down at me then picked me up and smiled. You said ' Because I may have a chance at loosing everything but knowing that I will fight till my last breath to make sure that they will always be safe keeps me going. There safety is all I care about and as long as I'm here I will make sure that nobody can hurt the ones I love. Plus I know I would not be the only one fighting, everyone else would be too. Life is about taking chances and if you don't take a chance then your never going to get anywhere in life, just remember that, okay?'. I've held those words in my heart since that day and now I think its time you do too.", Destiny said while smiling at him.

After what she said had sunk in, Steve gave her a huge smile," Thanks that really helped, your really wise for your age."

"You are welcome and thank you."

"So you said I have two children. I know Summer is one but who is the other?"

Destiny chuckled, " His name is Peter Howard James Stark-Rogers. He's sixteen, blonde hair, brown eyes, smart, nice, and a gentlemen. He takes a lot after you. He was originally going to go by Iron soldier but Summer took that one so he goes by flag."

"Wow, he sound amazing."

"He is.", they both looked at each other then laughed.

"Okay I think that is enough story telling for now uncle Steve. I am going to do what you human call 'hit the hay'. You are going to find uncle Tony, who is probably in his lab working, and you are going to confess your love for him, okay?", Destiny said as she stood and started walking toward the door.

"Do I have to tonight?", Steve asked like a five year old asking his parents if he had to eat he's vegetables.

Destiny stopped and looked him dead in the eyes, "Yes, you have to tonight or I will personally wake you up two hours after you go to bed and make you confess in front of everyone on the street next to the Avengers tower. Your choice."

"I think I'll go with the first option since I can tell your dead serious about that threat you just made.", Steve said as he almost ran out of the room toward Tony's lab.

Destiny turned towards the opposite direction and smiled as she skipped down the hallways towards her room, "And that's how you scare a Avenger into confessing his or her love to someone."


	9. Chapter Six

The next morning most of the Next Generation Heroes were doing their what they do best (*cough* getting into trouble *cough*) while a few floors above them, on the Avengers' floor, guests were arriving. These guest were none other than the future parents of most of the Next Generation Heroes. All of them had heard that a freak time travel accident happened and their future child, or the child of their fellow heroes and friends, had accidentally travel to their time.

"Hello Stark, it's nice to see you after such a long time.", Reed Richard said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Same to you too Richards. And now that I see your all here, let's go introduce you to the squirts!", Tony first addressed Reed then everyone else in the room who in turn gave the go ahead.

All the heroes cramped into the two big elevator and travel down to next generation's floor. Many of the heroes were nervous, even though they did not show it, about meeting their future offspring and getting to know who they decide to spend the rest of their lives with in the future. They hadn't been told much about anything seeing as SHIELD didn't want to go into any details, which made them really jittery to want to meet them. As the elevator doors opened they were greeted with what they did not expect to see. On one side of the sitting room a big hole was in the wall that connected the kitchen to the sitting room, on the other side of the room the TV had a Wii remote stuck in it, and some of the kids, all of which included Kayelin, Paige, Heather, Julia, and Makayla were stuck to the wall by various material. Heather was pinned to the wall made of all glass with what looked like spiderwebs, Kayelin and Paige were pinned to opposite walls by a bunch of duck tape, and Julia and Makayla were pinned to the ceiling by what looked like some form of magical sticky restraints. The rest of the the group were going about their business as if nothing was wrong. Conner was sitting at the table eating with Aaliyah, Cathie looked like she had fallen asleep in the big hole in the wall, Josh and Trevor were happily having a discussion on the floor next to the TV while eating pancakes, Destiny was hanging upside down from the ceiling while reading, and Kyra was half way hanging out of the vents while watching Daisy, Michelle, Amarie, Summer, and Leah play cards.

"What the hell happened here?! And how the hell did I not hear you putting a freaking hole in the wall?!", Tony said as he stomped out of the elevator followed by the rest of the heroes.

"Do you want full story or a summary?", Destiny said as she removed herself from the ceiling to the armrest of one of the couches.

"The summary, for now that is.", Steve said.

Destiny looked at him then Steve and Tony's interlocked hands and smirked, "Okay, summary it is lover boy."

Steve blushed as red as a tomato as Tony gave them both a questioning look, " I'll tell you about it later. Please continue Destiny."

"Okay so basically Julia, Makayla, and Heather were playing the Wii when Paige came running out the kitchen door with a bunch of rice balls in her hands, which really confused me at first because Paige hates rice balls and the only one who eats them is Kayelin. Then a few seconds later I'm covering my face as a big hole is punched into the wall by a very angry Kayelin who, after punching the wall in, chases Paige around the room trying to kill her and get her rice balls back. As Paige was running around she accidentally ran into Makayla and made her remote slam into the TV. After that Makayla, Julia, and Heather also joined in the chase after Paige. After a while Paige had managed to web Heather to the wall and the rest of us were starting to get irritated by them so Kyra caught Kayelin and Paige, duct taping them to the walls, and I used my magic to make restraints and stuck Makayla on the ceiling along with Julia. And that about sums it up! Oh, hey aunties and uncles!"

The heroes who didnt know her gave her funny looks while the Avengers all sighed.

"You all are a real handful, you know that?", Tony said while rubbing his temples.

The next generation all murmured their agreement to the statement then got up and helped the four girls out of their restraints. They all started walking off to their respective rooms while the older generation gave them confused looks.

"Where are all of you going?", Banner asked being equally confused as the rest.

"They are going to change into their outfits. We thought that since we will have to introduce ourselves that we could show our abilities and costumes off while we are at it seeing as even you all of the Avengers have yet to see our costumes or abilities yet.", Destiny said as she used magic to change into her costume.

"Where did you get your costumes? As I last recall you all landed here with only your sleep wear or casual clothes and no other clothing items other then the ones you were wearing.", Banner asked curious of how they would have gotten them.

"Ah, well you see, because of my magic a long time ago I was able to create a pocket dimension of my own. I always keep a spare outfit for everyone in that dimension for just in case emergencies like this one."

"Ah, I see."

Just as the conversation ended all the other Next Generation Heroes came in and stood behind there leader, who was now standing in front of the older generation.

"Okay, we will state our age, full name, parents, code name, a fun fact about ourselves, and show off or tell you our abilities. I shall go first since it looks like the others aren't willing to.", Destiny said with a slight glare to her team who were giving her evil smirks.

"My name is Destiny Odin Volstagg Hogun Odinson, my father is Thor Odinson and my mother is Loki Odinson. I am, in human years, 14 almost 15 years old and go by the code name Death Angel. My abilities are flying, magic, super strength, and much more. I am known as the goddess of life and death on Asgard. So basically I am the goddess of time that watches over the lives of all creatures to make sure that the time is right when they die or when they are born.", Destiny said as she smiled at her parents, who in turn smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Makayla Frigga Jane Fandral Sif Odinson and I am Destiny's younger sister. I'm 14 in human years and my code name is Lady Asgard. My abilities are all the same as my sisters except I am not that great at magic and prefer to use lightning along with my swords double and trouble. I am known as the goddess of love and strength on Asgard.", Makayla said proudly as lightning struck outside.

"Yo, my name is Conner Jean Marie, my parents are Rouge and Logan of the X-Men. My code name is Wolf and I'm 14 years old. My abilities are the same as both my parents except I can touch anyone I want without hurting them. And a fact about me is that if you so much as touch my phone I will cut off your fingers.", Conner said while smirking at her red faced mother.

"Thank you Logan for naming your child after me and thank you too Rouge.", Jean said while helping Logan close his mouth before flies decided to come in.

"OMG, hi! My name is Kayelin Felicity Allen-Jordan! My father is the Green Lantern and my mother is the Flash! My code name is pink lantern, I'm fourteen, and I have the same abilities as my father but I don't need a ring to use them! Oh, and a fact about me is I absolutely love anime!", Kayelin said while jumping up and down.

"W-wait, I marry Barry!?"

"Hey at least you aren't the one who has to carry the kid for nine months!", Barry said while smiling and hugging Kayelin.

"True.", Hal said while hugging them both.

"Okay, my turn I guess! My name is Josh Harvey Wayne-Kent, adopted son of Batman, my dad, and Superman, my mom.( I added superman as his other parent just for my best friend who is obsessed with superbat, plus superbat is one of my OTPs.) My code name is Jungle boy, I'm fourteen, and I have the ability to control and talk to nature! A fact about me is that my real parents were poison ivy and two face but they left me for dead a few days after I was born, then mom and dad found me and I was adopted by them!", Josh said while grinning and giving a little bow.

Superman looked absolutely happy about the news while Batman, well you could not really tell what he thought because he had his batman face on but those who new him well could tell he had a small smile on his lips.

"My turn, hi my name is Heather Speedy Queen, future daughter of the green arrow and black canary!"

Okay so I am going to finish up the rest of the introductions in the next chapter! And since my best friend, Makayla, wants her character to kick some ass soon, I will try to add some kind of fighting in the next few chapters! I thank you all for reading my story! Goodbye for now little ones~!

P.S. I wanna know, who is your favorite character of the next generation? If you tell me I'll try to either ask them to write a little side story for this FanFiction or give them a bigger part in the next few chapters, please tell me! I need to know who you guys like and who you don't! Thanks again! Ta-ta~!


	10. Side Story Written By Makayla!

"Hahaha if you want them to stop playing strip poker then you need to take the cards" destiny said with a laugh "otherwise good luck with not being flashed". Almost all of the avengers faces turned bright red and almost immediately took the cards. With a whine, Julia stood up to search for another pack.

"You guys aren't very much fun in the past. You're all a bunch of uptight, buzz-killing, goody two-shoes." I said almost immediately regretting it. Steve started to look pissed off and opened his mouth to say something but Thor cut him off

"Makayla Frigga Jane Fandral Sif Odinson! How dare you speak of your elders that way! Did I not raise you well enough!" in the future father only used my full name if I've done something truly wrong. The only thing worse than him saying that would be if he said he was ashamed of me. It's as if he saw the affect his thundering voice had on me and read my mind "I'm ashamed of you. You shall apologize and then off to your room, do you understand?"

"But dad-"

"Do you understand?!" I looked over to destiny and she looked honestly shocked. She started to say something but she looked to worried for the words to come out. I looked around the room for the slightest bit of support but only found my friends staring at the ground. My eyes started to tear up as I turned to the Avengers and said,

"I'm sorry for the disrespectful comment. It won't happen again." Again, I turned to father and started to plead "Why must I go to my room? It was a simple comment and I apologized!"

"I will not tell you again. To your room. NOW!" his loud voice not only startled me but rattled my friends as well. Summer dropped what she was eating and ran out of the room, paige actually shut-up for once, and Destiny stopped trying to lick the pencil. "I will be in your room later this evening to gather you for Dinner" He said.

"...yes father…" My head hung low, tears falling down my face I heard the smallest of laughs. Almost like a crackle. I looked up. Apparently Destiny heard it to cuz she was looking in the direction in came from. A skinny, black haired girl slowly fell from the ceiling, Web supporting her slender body.

"Oh boohoo, did daddy yell at his precious little girl. That just broke your heart didn't it hehehe" she said.

"Excuse me, bitch?! Who the hell do you think your talking to?!" I popped off at the unnamed stranger.

"Makayla! Language!" loki gasped.

"Sorry…" I said.

"My name is-" I didn't get to hear the rest of her introduction because Thor had apparently left the room and was pissed to see me still standing there, disobeying him. He grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me to my room.

On the way there he said,"I thought I told you to go to your room?!"

He didn't even give me a chance to answer. As soon as I opened my mouth he quickly snapped "shut-up". When he arrived at my room I was struggling to hold in my tears. No way in hell he's getting the best of me. He paused in front of my door and I guess he noticed the struggle I was having with my tear ducts. Any sympathy he had at that moment disappeared just as quickly as it had came. He opened my door and walked me in my room. He then said "Do not leave this room without my permission. Understood?" I nodded as a response but he didn't want that. "Understood?!"

I quickly said "yeah" hoping that would be enough.

It wasn't, apparently that just pissed him off because he pushed into a sitting position on my bed and looked around my room. Spotting my phone, he starts to walk over. "Yes I fucking understand. Gods, just don't take my phone! PUT IT BACK!" I stood up to try and take it back but he was taller than me and I couldn't reach.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you disrespected me! And for that vulgar mouth of yours, no TV." He grabs the cords connected to the wall and TV and pulls so hard that the cords Rip in half.

"UGHH! WHY ARE YOU SUCH DICK?!"

"Well, young lady, I'm a dick because you refuse to obey me."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so unfair and you'd have my respect!" The tears had been replaced with pure anger. And I said something I'd never though I'd say. "I HATE YOU!" He just looks and me and says the two most hurtful words a father could say at a time like this.

"Feelings mutual". He just walks out as if nothing happened. Here come the tears. Like someone opened the flood gates, just hours upon hours of crying. Next thing I know there's a knock on my door. It must be Thor coming to alert me of Dinner time. I stand up to open the door, wiping my face on the way. It was mom. I asked him if it was dinner time and he said not yet, he just wanted to talk to me for a minute. I let him in and he sits on my bed. He motions for me to sit next to him and when I do he embraces me in a hug. Again, I start to bawl.

"What's wrong, my dear?" He asked.

"D-dad s-said h-he hated meee!" more tears flow.

"Well, you said it to him first. Imagine how he feels."

"I didn't mean it, I was just mad at didn't know what else to say."

"He doesn't know that. He thinks that you genuinely hate him.", I just sat there bawling my eyes out. I didn't even notice when Thor walked in, so I just continued the conversation.

"Oh my God… I feel so terrible… I need to apologize to him."

"You should" mom responded.

"But I can't. I'm not allowed to leave the room…"

"There's no need to leave the room seeming he's already here.", My face went blank. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw him standing there. I wipe my tears and stand up to face him. Before I could say anything Thor says

"Dinners ready. I expect you down stairs in 10 minutes."

"Yes father…" He started to walk out and as I put my head down I saw mom giving Thor the stink eye. He continued to walk out.

"Don't worry, darling. He'll come around. He's still a little steamed." I nodded my head and mom walked out. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up on my makeup. You never know who will arrive for dinner.

I walked downstairs and everyone's eyes were on me. I was about to duck my head when I saw Destiny motion to keep my head up. I did, and I walked a steady path to the table. And I was right. There were a couple of guests there. One of which was an extremely hot boy- sitting right next to that black haired slut. I sit down next to Julia and the first thing I say is

"Dibs." the girl (who's name is apparently itsy bitsy spider) must have super hearing or something because she automatically says

"Well if you want him you'll have to pry him from my cold, dead fingers"

"That can be arranged" I said with a smirk. I can already tell this is going to be an eventful night.

"Haha please. He would never go for you. You're just a fat, ugly pig." Haha, this girl does not know who she's messing with.

"Well if he wouldn't go for me then I guess his type is know it all, bitchy ass sluts." I said

"What did you just call me?!" she exclaimed.

" I called you a slut! S-L-U-T!" she stood up and balled her fist like she wanted to fight. Ooh, this is going to be exciting.

"You wanna fight bitch? Bring it on I'll whoop yo fat ass!"

"At least I have an ass! You on the other hand look like you're sitting on a pancake!" with the remark the girls start laughing and saying stuff like "beat that bitch" and "stomp that hoe". IBS( itsy bitsy spider) turned away from me and started yelling at julia.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? You couldn't get him either! You or your bitch ass friend" she yelled.

"Now listen here, Itsy bitchy spider. You got a problem come to me, not my best friend.", I said with a laugh. This is so much fun. Her face turned bright red and then Julia stood up with a pitcher if water singing

" The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout" she made her way around the table to where the IBS was sitting "down came the rain and washed the spider out" she then poured the water all over IBS. The girls went ballistic, laughing there asses off. Then IBS stands up and and punches Julia in the face.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled as I leaped over the table and tackled that bitch. I stood up and kicked her in the side and she squirted Web in my face. Peeling off the Web, I used my left hand and gut punched her and then connected my knee to her now-not-so-perfect nose. She stumbled back yelling in pain, cupping her face. When she removed her hands she was covered in blood. I let out a laugh and brought up my foot, attempting to kick her in the face. She punched me in the crotch and I could hear girls around the table going "oooh". I bent over trying to catch my breath from that hard ass punch to my pussy and I heard the cute boy say "ooh, her pussy can take can pounding. That's good news for me." Thor stood up to that comment and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and escorted him out of the room. With a boot in the ass every step of the way. IBS punches me in the face and I can hear Destiny in the background saying "Ooh, bad mistake." I connected my right fist with her jaw. Then the left then the right again. I kicked her foot out from under her and as she fell to the ground I hit her with one of my famous uppercuts. Her mouth started bleeding. I was beyond pissed now so there was no way I was stopping. I grabbed her and up by her hair and gut punched her 5 or 6 times before everyone tried to pull me off of her. They were all sensible enough to know not to get in front of IBS because one way or another I'm hitting something in front of me. Apparently Thor didn't know so he stood in between me and her. I just kept swinging and punched him right in the jaw. I started apologizing immediately expecting him to be mad.

He just smiles at me and says,"I taught you well, didn't I."

I just laugh and run in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it. I was just mad and thought you were being unfair." I said. I waited for a scolding or another punishment. Instead I got this-

"I am sorry as well, I should not have said it back. Even if you have not been birthed yet, I still love you like a daughter." I smiled one of the biggest smiles I've ever came to know and said only loud enough for him to hear,

"I love you too, daddy". I stayed in his embrace for as long as I could without it getting awkward.

I then looked at IBS, who was now sitting in a chair with an ice pack and loud sang

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider was never seen again." She just looked at me in disbelief. Then we all heard Summer's favorite noise, the dinner bell. All of the events that had just happened began to melt away in the mind as the warm, tender steaks made there way around the table.

I hope you all liked it! This side story was written by Makayla, as in the girl the youngest Odinson is based off of. Thanks for reading, tata for now!


End file.
